spike_viperfandomcom-20200215-history
Cites Skylines
Cities Skylines is Spike Viper's flagship series and most popular game on his channel, Cites Skylines is a single-player open-ended city-building simulator that is played regularly, almost daily, on his YouTube channel since the 28th of May 2017. He toiled around in the game in his "proto-series" as early as May 2016. With his 1st true series kicking off a year later, Los Vooperis. Los Vooperis (Discontinued) Los Vooperis was built off of an archipelago map making it prone to large water disasters. This play through was known for the introduction of 2 of the main stays of his Cites Skylines series, tsunamis and potatoes! During one of the early episodes, Spike was in the middle of building a wall of terraformed dirt when it came to him to say the wall was made out of potatoes. After the episode it became a running inside joke on the Spook Vooper Discord. Potatoes eventually became the citizens and figures of the Vooperian lore. During the series the city got hit by 12 tsunamis including the series ending 25 magnitude tsunami and eventually became a part of the rest of his Cites Skylines series with poor Kobe trying to build dirt walls to prevent the tsunamis from destroying the city. The Los Vooperis series was discontinued after the city had gotten destroyed by a level 25 tsunami and Spike rebuilt the city in a 4 part mini-series. New Vooperis (Discontinued) After the discontinuation of the Los Vooperis series the New Vooperis series was started.The New Vooperis series is known for its many projects and districts that would become a mainstay in the seires. The New Vooperis series is also the longest of Spike Vipers Cites Skylines series with 50 episodes published. In the 1st episode there is an appearance of Jebadiah Kerman from the Kerbal Space Program series. He is shown to be the founder of New Vooperis and of the planet Spook Vooper ..Some of the many things found in his New Vooperis series are the Mega Dam, the Corgi District, the introduction of the Yams Briarwood Square, and the water projects that end up destroying the city. The Mega Dam project was a large electric dam built to generate electricity for the city and later as a source of water for the failed water level raising project. The Mega Dam project was started in episode ten where Spike cleared out a river valley with a water source and placed down the dam in hopes of generating lots of electricity and attracting tourism. After cleaning up flooding in episode 11, he built a tourist district on an extended cliff called the Dam District. The dam along with the Dam District provided a great source of electricity and tax money for New Vooperis. Unfortunately in episode 18 a massive 15 magnitude earthquake striked the Mega Dam which completely broke and caused major flooding throughout the main city. After a 2 episode recovery the dam and the district are fully operational and are fine until a 2nd earthquake strikes the Dam District splitting it in half like some Flex Tape commercial. This also triggers some flooding and kills everyone in the Dam District. After some repairs everything remains relatively fine until the city drowns later in the series. In episode 19, a new mega project is commissioned, The Corgi district. The Corgi district at its height held 43,000 people and contained 2 of the cities wonders, The Large Hadron Collider, and the Eden Project. The Corgi District is shaped like a corgi and is its namesake. It was commissioned by discord user Shibe#0666 and was built in episode 19 as "the most awesome district in the city" The District was partly destroyed by a tornado in episode 19.5. The Corgi District was attacked in the Yam Revolution and was reset after the stream. It was later flooded by the dam breaking and by the rising sea levels at the near end of the series. The Yams or The Yam party are an anti-Vooperist terrorist organization founded to take over New Vooperis and terrorize the local potatoes. They first attacked at the end of episode 28 and the full scale attack on New Vooperis took place in episode 29 After the attack a treaty was made between the Vooperian Government and the Yams needed for treaty. The Yams are still relevant today because of the Silly revolt in (proportionally in Hearts of Iron 4) and his continued affiliation with the Yam party. Briarwood Square was the Amish district of New Vooperis. Briarwood Square is known for its dirt roads and its lack of technology and modern skyscrapers and buildings compared to the surrounding city. It was destroyed in episode 38 by a massive meteor and was never rebuilt. F The New Vooperis water project was a failed attempt to raise land value in the city by raising the river system's water level to create a shore line for the city. During the project 2 excess canals were built from the Dam District lake to raise the river and sea level. After some minimal success the water started to flood the city and raise the water table of the whole map. After vain attempts to contain and pump out the water the whole city was abandoned. San Vooprisco (Discontinued) San Vooprisco came in the middle of New Vooperis and Vooperia City series and is a challenge series based that Spike cannot pause at any time during the game play. This series is known for the prevalence of natural disasters and other problems with nature. The city of San Vooprisco was built on map prone to major natural disasters and was challenging to survive on because of the frequency and potency of these disasters. During a test run of the map Spike encountered many earthquakes and tsunamis because of this Kobe named the series San Vooperisco after the real life city of San Francisco which is a city that is also prone to many natural disasters. During his series Spike was challenged with constant tsunamis hitting his main city. As the series progressed, Spike decided to create a new mega project to keep the city safe, Operation Sea Wall. He created a series of large sea walls to protect his city and created mountain housing for people in case the main city died out the mountain city would provide resources necessary to rebuild the city and prevent it from going under. During the series the city was hit by over 30 tsunamis with a level 100 tsunami ending the city. These tsunamis caused the city to go bankrupt one time for a full episode.30 Despite this, Spike managed to revive the struggling city, wasting a full two hours but it still managed to die anyway. Vooperia City (Discontinued) Vooperia City was created by Spike to be a more thought out and planned series compared to his other series which he said used "cut and dry building".31 The city was also made canonically to asylum survivors of the flooded city of New Vooperis according to the Vooperian News Network or VNN.32 Instead of building large block cites with sprinkled services like in his other series. Spike Viper took his time and planned out the city, where the services were, the road layout, and network. The Vooperia City series was greener than the former series having meticulous walk ways and hand placed parks for his citizens happiness. The attention to detail was staggering and was well made. As an affect of the more attention to detail and lack of natural disasters and action. The series did not catch the attention of his fans and as such did not receive as many views as the San Vooprisco and New Vooper series. As a result of the low viewership of the series, it is the shortest of his Cites Skylines series being silently discontinued after 8 episodes. Atlantis V1 (Discontinued) After the analytical failure of Vooperia City Spike became more experimental with the maps he used. As a result he created the Atlantis challenge map for Cites Skylines. The full map was shown and advertised in a video called ATLANTIS: Rising Sea Level MAP Cites Skylines On the Atlantis map their was water trickling in from all sides slowly filling up the map like the mythical lost city of Atlantis, you started on a hill and your goal was to stop the water or find a way to survive. During his Atlantis series he was able to build walls to keep water out of the city. After keeping his neck above water Kobe was able to buy the edge tiles necessary to win the game by blocking the water from entering the map. After a long time building up a water containment system, his whole system was almost almost destroyed by a rouge tornado. Fortunately the system was saved just in time to finish the map before the city went under. Earth Map 0 & 1 During the 1st episodes of the Atlantis series Spike was also investigating other unique maps. He created a prototype of what would become the Earth Map series with the Solar System map mini series. During this mini series he mainly built on earth before abandoning the project for what would be come the Earth Map. The Earth Map was a topographic print of the Earth formed from a map generator and a grey scale blank33. The map was printed and shown in a video called Cites Skylines: REALISTIC EARTH MAP then he slightly edited it for balancing reasons then started to play. During his let's play he tried to recreate the areas of the world like the Middle East, Europe, and North America along with their uses such as the Middle East as an oil producing region. He also recreated the voyage of the mayflower34 and the tech boom in California. 35 In the beginning of the series he left natural disasters on after a country wide tornado hit the city he turned them off for a while.36During one of his videos he accidentally left random disasters on and a earth wide tsunami occurred. 37Luckily because of the high coasts of the continents not a lot of damage occurred from the incident. After a while of progressive growth Spike decided to disconnect the word from the rest of the "galactic trade union" this created a bear demand causing the economy of Earth to crash38. Kobe did the 1933 recession. After a while the economy and birth rate stabilized and Earth went back to slow growth until he reconnected the city and it started to grow fast again. In one of his latest videos on Earth he brought Australia out of the water. It became his most disliked video on Spike Viper's channel because the Australians loved it.39 Atlantis V2 After completing the 1st Atlantis challenge map, Kobe set out to build a harder, faster filling map to make into a series after the success of the 1st Atlantis series.40 This 2nd map was very hard core for Spike Viper, and after 1 & a half episodes his city started to flood. After his 1st city drowned he built as quickly as Spike could up the mountain where he tried to keep the water at bay. After establishing a somewhat permanent community he was getting desperate in the fight against the water. He tried to build up a dense enough population to get the water supplies he needed but the size of the settlement made it impossible to do that. After a long fight, the water won out in the end. Toll Booth Series/Gulag It started off as an experiment on a basic town where Kobe added a large amount of basic toll booths to the city. It was a nice mega project but then he turned it into a boring wasting city which died when someone didn't like when you raised taxes to 20%.